


Hawke Legacy: While Kara Sleeps

by Sheyshen



Series: The Hawke Legacy [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, I wasn't sure if I should tag the relationship but they were already together at that point so I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Marr's flagship has been attacked and the "outlander's" crew heads back to get some help from a certain spy.





	Hawke Legacy: While Kara Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something with Koro as the main character since I usually focus on his sister, and was this a blast to write. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. (The title was chosen by my mom, which is all good considering i'm terrible at titles.)

                He could still feel the explosions reverberating through him hours later. They had been jumped, Marr's ship had been destroyed and his sister had ordered them to leave her behind. Koro had initially refused, but when the first shot at them shook the freighter he finally agreed to retreat and leave her. Corso had fought it, shouting at Risha as she turned the ship and left, but another explosion near them had him quiet down. If only because of the startled scream from the two young boys that bowdaar held close to him. That was the reason she had told them to leave, Koro knew that his sister would do anything to keep him and her sons safe. That's just how she was. 

                Which brought him to Coruscant. He shifted his jaw in annoyance, the cybernetics that were attached on either side felt like they had fried sometime during their escape. A small price to pay, they made it out mostly unharmed and his favored visor was still functioning as was the implant above his left eye that said visor was hooked up to. A good thing that it still worked, it made this part easier.

                He approached the front desk of a building he had entered, put on his winning smile, and even brushed the loose hair that usually covered his left eye behind his ear. "Good afternoon." He greeted the woman at the front desk. His eyes flicked back and forth across the information that was relayed across his visor.

                "Good afternoon." She returned, returning his smile, "How can I help you?"

A small light blinked and he shut off his visor, removing the device as he returned, "I have an appointment. Under the name Cain."

                She tapped at the keys of her datapad, scrolling through the list of names that were scheduled for the day. "Ah yes. Cain Dennan. I'll buzz you in. Please wait in the waiting room at the end of the hall until your contact comes to get you."

                "Thank you ma'am." Koro winked at her before replacing his visor. He waited to reboot the device until after he had passed through the door.

                Striding down the hall he found the waiting room he was supposed to wait in, but instead he took a left and headed down another hall. This wasn't his first time here, and he knew generally where the person he was looking for would be. Entering a large room full of cubicles he headed further down, passing cube after cube before taking a right down another hall that lead to another room of cubes. How so many people could spend their days sitting at their desks working, Koro would never understand. But the person who he was looking for wasn't doing desk work by choice, he likely was still annoyed about the reassignment but also understood the reasoning behind it. Koro scanned the room, looking for a familiar head amongst the workers. Spotting him near the back wall he strode over to greet him. 

                "Busy as usual, eh Theron?"

                Theron glanced up at his interruption, raising an eyebrow in question. "Koro Dennan. What brings the older brother of the illustrious Kara Hawke to the SIS headquarters uninvited. Again." He sounded annoyed but the half smirk let Koro know he was just as entertained at the smuggler's shenanigans as he was. 

                "Unfortunately this time it's for work. Kara's gone. From the reports I've been reading, Marr's ship was destroyed and I don't know what happened to her." He took a heavy breath, shaking his head. He had held himself together well until now, but having to face the man that his sister cared for was making it difficult.

                Theron stood up suddenly, fear on his face a moment before he hid it with a carefully neutral expression. "And her boys? Caleb and Connor, are they?" He couldn't hide his worry from his voice. 

                "They're fine. Caleb is worried, and Connor seems to be confused. I don't think either of them know what's going on, But they're being distracted by Guss at her apartment until we figure out what to do."

                Theron nodded, "Good. They're both still so young I don't think they understand yet. It will at least buy us time." Theron gestured for him to follow and lead him to a nearby room. Closing and locking the door he turned his attention back to Koro. "Tell me everything you know."

                "Of course. But." He held up one finger. "I need access to your contacts in exchange."

                "Can't give me this for free? It's Kara we're talking about, not some target we're trying to track down."

                "I promise I need those contacts for trying to help her. I'm an information broker not a thief. Just help me with this. Theron. Please." Koro took off his visor, tapping a few buttons on the side as he watched the spy. "I'm sure I'll need more than just my list to do this."

                Theron nodded. "Alright. I'll see what I can do. Now show me what you have."

                Koro placed his visor on the table, pressing a button on the side and triggering a holo to project over the device. A fleet of ships appeared, blasting Marr's flagship to pieces.

                "From what I managed to get before we jumped system, this is the Eternal Fleet. We don't know exactly where they came from, but we know they have a ton of firepower on their side." The image shifted as Koro spoke. "These droids were what attacked our ship, they're called Skytroopers. They're not all that tough, but they outnumbered us and that seems to be their strategy."

                "Any idea who ordered the attack? Or what happened to the survivors?"

                Koro shook his head. "I'm not sure." The holo shifted again, this time showing a distorted pair of men holding lightsabers. "These two men were the ones who attacked Korriban recently. There was a probe with a similar signal to the one that was seen at that attack as well. I think it would be safe to assume that one or both of them were who attacked us. As for survivors, the logs of the few surviving ships track that they've collected all escape pods and are gathering as many of the fallen as they can. Neither Kara nor Marr have been found."

                "So they're either dead or captured." Theron finished. Sitting down and watching as the holo shifted through the faces of those who had been retrieved, recognizing a few of them as friends he had made while on Yavin. 

                "Unfortunately." Koro watched with him before continuing, "I don't-"

                "She's still alive. I know it." Theron stared him down, his golden eyes meeting Koro's blue ones in a determined glare, daring him to dispute it. 

                "I agree." Koro said, nodding, "There are days I wish I was Force sensitive like she is, such as right now. So I could just sense it, whether she's safe or not. The data I've been able to get doesn't look good. But she's tougher than durasteel and has survived worse, I'm sure she's alive."

                Theron gestured to the still shifting holo. "Can you send me a copy of this, and anything else you figure out?"

                Koro nodded, "Already sent your way. I'd like to send a copy over to Lana as well. I was going to see her next, I think I'm still logged as a citizen in Kaas city." He gave Theron a half hearted grin for a moment before letting it drop. "I figured I can ask her to try and sense Kara or Marr and see if they're alright."

                "Good idea. I'll send you my contact list when I get back to the desk." He watched as Koro retrieved his visor and reconnected it, waiting until the smuggler was done before continuing. "And Koro, let the boys stay here in Coruscant. Kara gave me a key and set up a spare room for me one of the last times she dropped by, I can stay with them while you see what's what and I try my angles here."

                Koro nodded again before striding up to the spy and grabbing his shoulder with one hand, "I promise I'll be sending you good news soon. Just keep your eyes peeled. You'll see her again soon."

                Theron returned the gesture, "Be careful. Call me if you need backup."

                Koro grinned releasing the spy and started for the door, "Will do. And you better do the same." 

He opened the door and left, turning and heading out the way he had come. Nobody tried to stop him, nobody even made eye contact with him, which suited him just fine. The less attention he got the easier it was to pick up information. He grinned as he exited the building, waving at the lady at the front desk, and headed for the spaceport. He would be careful, he knew his sister wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to him, and he knew that's why Theron asked him to be careful. They got along well enough, though he did find every way he could to annoy the spy. It not like Koro could help it, he knew Kara was sleeping with him, so he had to harass him at least a little bit, make sure he was serious about her. And the conviction he saw in his eyes just moments ago solidified his reluctant acceptance of the spy. They would find her. They would save her. And maybe they'd get a chance to take a nice long vacation somewhere tropical when it was all over.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the night before my first day of work, and ended up finishing it about two hours before I had to get up. I'm horrible at prioritizing what I should be doing, but I really had fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed. It gives a tiny bit of info that I didn't cover in my other fic he shows up in, so it was nice to bring them up in this, like how he's an information broker and he uses his dad's name as an alias (cain is his dad, him and his sister are only half-siblings who share the same mom and they didn't grow up with each other, having only met for the first time as adults.) I figured it's pretty safe to assume that the SIS headquarters are probably laid out like an average business but with a ton more security.
> 
> I aaaam debating on continuing this, to cover what I think happened while Kara was in carbonite. And how Theron and Koro end up raising 2 boys with their mom is stuck in carbonite. Because I'm sure they would not be the best parents, though they would definitely be leagues better than valkorian. 
> 
> As always, any comments or reviews are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
